Victory Mine Vortigaunt
The Victory Mine Vortigaunt is a Vortigaunt seen in Half-Life 2: Episode Two, known for his combative attitude and willingness to assist Gordon Freeman in the battle against the Antlions in the Victory Mine to save Alyx Vance. Biography Background This Vortigaunt was presumably one of many Vortigaunts enslaved as a soldier/worker by Nihilanth, and was likely set free from this position by Gordon Freeman's actions in Half-Life. He, along with all other known Vortigaunts, then came to Earth, where his kind declared themselves allies of humanity and were enslaved when the Combine overtook Earth in the Seven Hour War or might be one of the two Vortigaunts in the Half-Life: Decay bonus chapter Xen Attacks. Appearances ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' .]] Upon Gordon's destruction of the Citadel at the end of Half-Life 2, he was set free alongside all other Vortigaunts, and took refuge in the woodlands not far from White Forest. At the time of Half-Life 2: Episode Two, he was hunting alongside several other Vortigaunts for Advisors, not far from a large series of Antlion-controlled tunnels. He called off his hunt momentarily during the chapter To The White Forest, when he found Gordon Freeman trapped alongside a badly injured Alyx Vance. Setting Gordon free, he then took Alyx under his care, stabilizing her condition. During a brief time during which Gordon and the Vortigaunt were separated, the Vortigaunt brought Alyx to a small tunnel occupied by the Resistance members Griggs and Sheckley. When Gordon and the other Vortigaunts arrived, they determined that, to save Alyx, they would need to retrieve the larval extract from deep within the Antlion Hive, a mission that they entrusted to Gordon Freeman and the Vortigaunt. In the chapter This Vortal Coil, Gordon and the Vortigaunt traveled into the hive, evaded the hostile Antlion Guardian, retrieved the vital extract, and worked their way back to Sheckley and Griggs' lair to restore Alyx to health. With Alyx healed but still weak, the Vortigaunt decided to escort her and Gordon to the surface, where, in the chapter the Freeman Pontifex, he helped them battle through Antlion and Zombie hordes to reach a Muscle Car. Upon them reaching their destination, the Vortigaunt bid them farewell and returned to hunting Advisors after Alyx gives him a friendly kiss on the head. Behind the scenes *In the Victory Mine, the Vortigaunt says at some point "What next in the parade of constant obstacles?", a variant of one of Dr. Magnusson's sayings, "What next in the parade of constant interruptions?". According to Marc Laidlaw, the affinity between the Vortigaunts and Dr. Magnusson has caused some of his mannerisms to spread among them by way of their lowgrade telepathy.Half-Life 2: Episode Two commentary Gallery File:Vortigaunt fighting beta antlions.jpg|Early Half-Life 2: Episode Two screenshot, featuring the Vortigaunt fighting early Antlion Workers. File:Vortigaunt fighting early workers.jpg|Ditto, closeup. File:Worker vort in the mines.jpg|The Vortigaunt confronting an Antlion Worker. Ep2 outland 040000.JPG|The Vortigaunt taking the Antlion extract. File:Ep2 outland 04002.JPG|The Vortigaunt holding Antlion extract. File:Ep2 outland 020008.JPG|Vortigaunts healing Alyx. File:Alyx vort kiss.jpg|Alyx giving him a grateful kiss before departing. List of appearances *Source Particle Benchmark *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' References Category:Vortigaunts Category:Rebels Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Allies